The objective of the proposed research is to understand family interaction process and its impact on child development by relating the structure of family problem solving behavior to measures of child development and functioning. Our goal is to specify important family process variables which mediate the effects of family structure on child development. Interaction process data are available from structured home interviews of 99 unlabeled (normal) families. Each family contains an adolescent daughter for whom sociometric, school achievement, and psychological measures of personal development are available. Families participated in a structured home interview which included revealed difference exercises both for parents and for the whole family, and a projective family description task. Primary variables include the Personal Development of Parents, Environmental and Social Support for the family, level of Individuation among family members, Support, Validation, and Personal Development of Children. In addition to looking at summary measures of behavior (e.g., what percent of the family's statements are angry), study will also be made of processor patterns of interaction (e.g., what kinds of statements follow angry statements--reason, withdrawal, or anger). Focus will be on the overall family climate, as well as on the child's particular role in the family. Preliminary data are presented supporting family individuation as a mediator of the influence of parent development on child development.